Invisible
by Sweetangelicblood
Summary: *Revised story of Kyo's angel* She has gone months, years, unseen. To be kept hidden from the world and the people around her. She is to be seen but never heard. She is to be invisible.


Chapter 1

Disinfectant hit her nose fast and hard, and the annoying beeping nose was giving her a migraine. Ugh! Couldn't anyone put a stop to that infernal beeping? Letting her eyes flutter open she was instantly blinded by white, the color so bright that it hurt to look at it. Slowly, she stood up, but instantly regretted it as pain surge through her body, making her fall backwards onto the bed and letting out a small scream.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

Turning her head, she looked in the direction of the voice, her gaze meeting a tall figure standing in the doorway, his hazel eyes burning into her skin as he looked her body up and down, a disapproving scowl on his face.

"W-w-where am I?" The little girl asked, her voice horse from her throat being dry. Trying to sit up once again, the girl watched as the man in the doorway came walking over to her to help her up, helping her settle herself against the pillows.

"You're in the hospital, your cuts and burns where pretty bad." He finally replied, handing her a cup of water. She didn't bother to ask him where he had gotten the water, nor did she care, she jugged the water as fast as she could, trying to get the funky taste out her mouth.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked, after finishing her water and setting it down on the bedside table.

He looked down at her, his expression thoughtful as though he was debating whether or not to tell her, an uneasy silence settling over them as she waited for him to say something. He sat down at the edge of her bed, his hand finding a piece of hair and placing it behind her ear.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked his tone telling her he was serous.

She shook her head. In fact…she didn't even remember how she ended up here in the first place.

"You said I had cuts and burns…so I guess I was in some sort of fire." She muttered, her eyes darting down to the floor, trying hard to remember how she got there. Everything seemed like a blur, a dream that she was suppose to remember but couldn't. The color red flash across her vision, and the smell of burnt wood and charcoal hit her nose from all directions.

She looked up at the man still sitting on her bed, his eyes holding concern. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it, and then opened it again.

"Was I-was I in a fire." She asked, leaning forward, taking his hands in hers, her eyes searching his for the answer, but he kept turning his head away. Sighing and narrowing her eyes she cupped his face, turning him to look her in the eyes.

"Was…I…in…a…fire?" She asked through gritted teeth, her tone demanding.

He tried to moves his face out of her hands but the more he struggled the tighter she held.

Looking her in the eyes he took a breath, giving up on trying to break free from her grasp. "Yes-Yes you where in a fire." He replied finally, taking her hands and then making her let go, leaning her back against her pillow.

She let out a sigh of relief, making herself comfortable against the pillow finally letting a smile spread across her face.

"My names Kimi, what's yours?" She asked, sticking out her hand to shake.

The man smiled down at her, taking her small hand in his. "Hatori," He replied, shaking her hand lightly. "Now if you excuse me Kimi, I must leave now." Getting up and heading towards the door.

"Wait. Will I see you again?" She asked, her hand stretched out to grab his coat. Stopping, he turned to face her. A smile on his face as he spoke, "Yes, you will see me again. Sooner then you think, little one." With that he turned back around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Is she the one Hatori?"

Hatori closed his eyes, letting a sigh pass through his lips. "Yes, she's the one." He replied, turning to face the person next to him. Black greeted him as he stared, his face holding no emotions what so ever. He watched pale white skin stretch, a slow and easy smile greeting him.

"And you made sure she doesn't remember anything?"

Hatori nodded.

"Good, make sure she is brought to the house, will you?"

Bowing, he nodded head. "It will be done."

Another smile spread across the pale skin once again, "Excellent."

Authors note: Well, here is the first of the newly revised Kyo's angel. I know it took forever; I've just been really busy with school and my personal life. So I hope you like it. Please read and review!


End file.
